ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechagiras Warper
Mechagiras Warper is a version of Mechagiras rebuilt with plating made from Pris-Ma and Bullton. Appearance Mechagiras Warper looks very much like the original, but it's metal plating is much more shiny and somewhat resembles crystal, giving the machine a pinkish hue. History After the original Mechagiras's defeat and appearance back in the Bam Dimension, the Alien Bam came upon it. They became disheartened, it seemed like they would never escape their dimension. That was when luck struck, two large portals appeared in the dark skies and out fell two large rocks. It was a Pris-Ma and Bullton that had ended up in their dimension from their own reality warping powers. The Bams looked upon this and saw this as another chance at salvation. They managed to subdue the two reality warping rocks, and took them apart for parts to repair Mechagiras with. Much later after years of work, in modern day, Mechagiras Warper was finished, The Bam prepared to unleash their rebuilt weapon upon the dimension of the Earth people when suddenly a portal appeared Mechagiras Warper that led to Earth, causing it to go their before the intended time. The Bam attempted to give chase, but only several managed to get through before the portal closed. The Bam that did get through were surprised as Mechagiras Warper moved about on it's own. They used the remote control to control the machine and gained partial control on it, only guiding where it went. The Bam used the war machine to destroy Tokyo with Mechagiras Warper itself warping reality to keep the military and attack teams at bay. It seemed as if their victory was assured, that was until a familiar face came from the stars. Ultraman 80 accompanied by his love interest Yullian landed in Tokyo prepared to fight Mechagiras Warper. The two ultras attempted to fight it, but were thrown back by the machine. After a long hard battle, the two combined their beams and destroyed Mechagiras Warper, and perhaps the machine itself for good. 80 and Yullian looked around for the Bam who had controlled it, but couldn't find them. They went into human form and quickly warned the attack team about their presence before leaving Earth. So far the Bam who escaped their dimension haven't been found yet, but they may be hiding among humanity, trying to free the rest of their kind. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Another Mechagiras Warper is created by Kumasaga using Mechagiras, Bullton and Pris-Ma's Kaiju Capsules, sending it out against Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zanki themselves. Powers *'Reality Warping': Mechagiras Warper can warp reality to it's will, being able to summon portals, mess with gravity, and many other things. *'Energy Beam': Mechagiras Warper can fire an energy ray from its mouth. *'Missiles': Mechagiras Warper can fire missiles from its mouth and chest in rapid succession. *'Force Field': Mechagiras Warper can generate a blue force field around itself to protect it from physical and projectile assaults. However, the force field can only exist when Mechagiras Waper remains in the 4th dimension. As soon as it leaves, its field disappears. *'Dimensional Travel': Mechagiras Warper can create dimensional holes in order to travel long distances. *'360 Degree Head': Being a robot, Mechagiras Warper can rotate its head 360 degrees, allowing it to fire in any direction. However, overusing the joint will make Mechagiras Warper slow and cause the breakdown of inner joints. Weakness As stated above, Mechagiras Warper cannot overuse his 360 degree head. Mechagiras Warper also doesn't have much defense in it's design. Trivia *Mechagiras Warper was originally named Mechagiras Omega, but it was changed. Category:Emgaltan Category:Robots Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Mechagiras Variations Category:Machines Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Beast